Finding Her
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Robin disappears one day, leaving Patrick to care for their daughter. Patrick knows that she will never leave her daughter willingly. Who took her and why?
1. Chapter 1

Finding Her

Author's Note: I know I shouldn't start another story, but I just had to write this!!

Robin disappears one day, leaving Patrick to care for their daughter; Patrick knows that she will never leave her daughter willingly. Who took her and why?

Disclaimer: I don't own GH

Chapter 1

It has been nearly two months since the night that changed his life forever. He remembers the night like it was yesterday.

_It was just a normal night at the hospital. He was just finishing up his shift when __Elizabeth__ came up to him. "Have you seen Robin?" she asked._

"She was taking the day off; she was taking _Georgia__ to see Mac." Patrick responded, as he looked at __Elizabeth__'s face and could tell that something was wrong. " Is something wrong?"_

_Elizabeth__ shakes her head. "Of course not. "_

"Tell me what's wrong, _Elizabeth__,"_

"She didn't go to see Mac, Patrick. _Georgia__ has been at the daycare center here at the hospital all day. I just picked up Jake and they asked me if Robin or you are going to pick her up soon. "_

Patrick sighed. "I'm sure that Robin has a reason," Patrick said, as he walked away from _Elizabeth__. _

"Patrick," said a voice, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned around and saw Mac holding Georgia in his arms. " here's my sweetie," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her.

Mac stared at Patrick. He didn't think that Patrick was the right person for Robin, but after everything that happened, he has showed that he is a good man, and more importantly he was a great father.

"Thanks for looking after her." Patrick responded.

Mac smiled. "I'm always here to help. "

"Have you found any new evidence about where she is," Patrick asked.

Mac shakes his head. " I wish I had better news for you,"

"What about her parents? Have they found out anything that could help us find her?" Patrick asked, as he stared at the little girl in his arms. He knew that Robin would never walk away from her daughter and after finally having what she has wanted for a long time..., a baby. He knew that something happened to her. He needed to find out what exactly happened and how he could get her back to him and Georgia.

Shortly before Georgia was born, Patrick and Robin decided that they wanted to try again. He never thought he wanted this, he never thought he would want to be a father but when he held Georgia for the first time, he knew that this was where he belonged.

"Anna and Robert have no clue. " Mac responded. "I'm doing everything in my power to find her, Patrick. I will bring her home to you. I promise," he said, as he kissed Georgia's forehead.

" I know you will, Mac."

Mac waved goodbye to Patrick and Georgia.

"Let's get you home," Patrick said, as he looked at his daughter and smiled. He never thought that he would be doing this on his own. Robin was supposed to be here with him. He had no clue what he was doing.

" Dad..a.."

Patrick couldn't believe it, Georgia said her first word and it was Daddy. Robin should be here with him to experience that and tell him that she wasn't really saying that. That she was saying something totally different. He misses Robin.

88888

Patrick opened the door and Noah was sitting on the couch in his living room with Bobbie Spencer. " We thought maybe you would want us to take Georgia for the evening."

"Thanks, but I want to spend some time with her. I've been at work all day."

Noah stared at his son. "She's going to be fine with Bobbie and I, nothing is going to happen to her."

"Just like nothing was going to happen to Robin. Something happened to her and I need to find her."

Noah turned to Bobbie. " I will meet you later on," he said, as he wrapped his arms around Bobbie, who he had recently just started dating.

"Okay."

"See you later, Patrick."

"Bye, Georgia," Bobbie said, as he waved goodbye to her. Noah waited until Bobbie was gone and then he turned to his son.

"I made many mistakes in my life, son. When I lost your mom, I turned to the bottle."

Patrick stopped Noah before he could say anymore. "If you are going to say to me that I will turn out like you, don't. I would never turn to the bottle; I have a daughter to think about. Robin isn't gone, she's just missing."

"I know that you want to believe that, but she has been gone for two months, Patrick. You need to realize that she is gone."

"Get out of my house now," Patrick yelled.

Suddenly Georgia started to cry. Patrick grabbed a hold of her and took her out of the stroller. "Just go, dad."

"I just don't want you to overwork yourself. You have family here to help you. Don't do what I did and distance myself from everybody."

"I'm not like you and I never will be. I am a good father. Now get out." Patrick yelled, as he held onto his daughter and tried to calm her down.

Noah walked over to Patrick and waved at his granddaughter. " Bye,"

888888

Later,

Patrick had just put Georgia in her crib when there was a knock at the door, he walked over and opened the door and Elizabeth was standing in front of it.

"What are you doing here so late?"

" I know that today is a hard day for you. I know that today is her birthday." Elizabeth responded.

Patrick walked over to the window. " I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to be in a committed relationship, I didn't want a family. I most certainly didn't want to do this on my own."

"You're not alone, Patrick. You have your family, you have your friends. "

Patrick sighed. "Robin wanted Georgia so much; she wanted a baby so badly. I never wanted that, not until I held my daughter for the first time, but Robin she always even knew that she wanted that. So why did she disappear, Elizabeth? What happened to her? I want Robin back, so we can be a family. I love her more than I ever thought that I could love anybody. The day that she disappears I was going to ask her to marry me."

"I wish I had the answers for you, Patrick. Just know that you aren't alone." Elizabeth said, as she hugged Patrick. Elizabeth turned to Patrick. "How about I take Georgia for the night? She is safe with me. Lucky and I will watch her carefully, nothing is going to happen to her. You have our word."

" I…."

There was another knock at the door, Elizabeth walked over to the door and opened it and Lucky was at the door with Jake in his arms and Cameron standing next to him.

"Is the baby ready?" Cameron asked.

Patrick turned to Elizabeth. "Okay, call me as soon as you get home and before you go to bed. I want to say goodbye to my daughter."

"I'll go and get her." Elizabeth said, leaving Lucky and Patrick alone.

Lucky turned to Patrick. " The cops are working every day to find her. We will find her. She was a good friend of mine."

" You mean she is a good friend."

Lucky nodded. " Of course." Lucky was losing hope that they were ever going to find Robin.

The night that Robin disappeared didn't just change Robin and Patrick's life, but it change Lucky's as well. He realize how short life really is and he knew that he wasn't being far to Sam or Elizabeth. He and Sam realize that they were trying for something that wasn't there, they wanted to love each other, but they both knew that they were still in love with other people. So he and Eliazabeth decide to date again. No expectations, nothing serious, just dating.

"We are ready," Elizabeth said as she held Georgia in her arms.

Elizabeth turned to Patrick. "You need to take time out for yourself; we are here to help you."

Patrick nodded, as he leaned over and kissed Georgia on the forehead. "Daddy loves you."

He watched as Elizabeth and Lucky walked out of the house.

Patrick then closed the door behind him and started to have flashes of Robin and when she was pregnant and how happy she was.

"Why?" he yelled, as he walked over to the couch and tears started to fall down his cheeks. Robin was supposed to be here with him. She was supposed to be here.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Dr. Drake."

"P….a…t…" He knew that voice, it was Robin. It was quiet, but he knew that it was her.

" Robin? Where are you?" he asked.

"I…." but before she said anything else, she screamed and the line went dead.

"No," he screamed.

She was alive, he knew that she was alive, but he knew that if he didn't something soon, she wouldn't be for much longer. He couldn't do this without her. As soon as they find her, he is going to marry her and she is never going to leave his side ever again.

He dialed a number. " Mac, it's me, Patrick. I have some news about Robin. I need to see you now!"

To be continued!!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Her

Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Chapter 2

Patrick felt like Mac was taking forever to arrive, but in reality it was only ten minutes since he got off the phone with Mac.

Robin was alive. He never gave up hope. He knew that she wasn't dead. They just needed to find her and bring her home to him and Georgia.

Robin already missed out on her daughter's first words, she shouldn't miss out on any thing else.

There was a knock at the door, Patrick opened it. "It's about time,"

"What news do you have about Robin? "was the first thing out of Mac's mouth as he walked inside.

"She called me," Patrick responded as he closed the door behind him. Mac stared at him with this shocked look on his face. "Are you sure that it was her?" he asked.

"I know her voice, Mac, " Patrick took a deep breath. "She was really quiet, but I knew it was her. I would know that voice anywhere. I tried to find out where she was, but then…."

"Then what, Patrick?" Mac asked with this scared tone in his voice.

"Then she screamed," Patrick said, as a single tear fall down his cheek.

Mac stared at Patrick. He never thought that Patrick was good enough for Robin, but lately, he saw a different side to Patrick. He knew that Patrick loves Robin with all his heart and it was hurting him not knowing not knowing where Robin was. Mac did something that he has never done before and he grabbed a hold of Patrick.

"So what are you going to do now? " Patrick asked, as he walked over to the window.

Mac looked at Patrick. "I can't do anything else, Patrick."

Patrick turned around. "You are giving up on Robin after me telling you that she most definitely alive. She's your niece. Do you even care about her? If the police department isn't going to do anything about it, I will."

"I never said that we are stop looking for her, I just said that I couldn't do anymore. I'm having a FBI agent coming to the office tomorrow to talk about it. I will bring her home," Mac said, as he stood next to Patrick.

Patrick sighed. "How can it take forever to find her, Mac? How can it be so easy to just disappear?" he asked.

"I wish I knew, Patrick,"

Patrick stared at Mac. "Who would do this to her?" Patrick knew the answer because he has asked Mac this question many times before and it was always the same answer, Mac had no clue.

Suddenly Mac's phone went off. "I need to get this."

Patrick nodded.

A few minutes later, Mac returned and told Patrick that he needed to leave.

Patrick nodded, and walked over to the nursery. He remembers when he and Robin moved in together just before Georgia's birth.  
__

"Patrick, I can't believe that you did this for me!"

Patrick turned to Robin. " I love you, Robin. I want us to try again. I know I made many mistakes,but I want to make it up to you. I want us to be a family. Say that you want to try again."

"You don't need to do it. You can be a part of this baby's life without having to be with me." Robin responded.

" I don't want that. I want to be with you,"

" I love you, Patrick. Yes I will move in with you."

Suddenly his phone rang snapping him out of his thoughts. "Dr. Drake,"

"Patrick.. No... " and then the line went dead. Patrick knew it was Robin. She was trying to get help and she was calling him to help her and he couldn't. He was supposed to save lives, but he couldn't help the one person that means the world to him.

"No…." Patrick yelled as he throw stuff around the house. This is not what it was suppose to be. She wasn't supposed to not be here."

He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the beer.

There was a knock at the door. "Get out of here." He yelled.

He saw flashes of Robin from the first time that they meet each to the last night that they spent together before she "disappears".

This is why he never wanted to be in love, being in love just hurt too much.

"Patrick, open up," a voice yelled. "Just leave me alone… Get out of here,"

The door opened and Anna was standing in front of the door.

"Patrick, what happened here?" she asked, as she saw the whole place a mess.

"Just rearranging my home. " Patrick yelled.

" Where's Georgia?" she asked. He stared at Anna. "Your granddaughter is at Lucky's and Elizabeth's."

Anna walked up to Patrick. "Robin wouldn't want you to be like this. She would want you to be strong."

"You know I don't care what Robin thinks, she isn't here, is she?"

Anna grabbed a hold of Patrick and hugged him. " What's wrong, Patrick?"

He turned and looked at her. " Just go, Anna. I don't need you here. I definitely don't need you hugging me. I need everybody to just leave alone."

Anna stared at her. She couldn't see that Patrick was falling apart and it wasn't just not knowing where Robin was, it was something else. "What happened?" she asked.

He walked over to the window. "She called me, not once but twice. She called me because she trusts me and thought that I would be able to save her, but I couldn't."

Anna placed her hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing that you could have done."

He turned around. "She was so quiet, but I could hear the fear in her voice. She screamed. I can't get that image out of my head, I can't forget… "he said, as tears started to fall down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Patric,." she said, as she held onto him. " Her father and I are working hard to find her. We will find her."

"What if we are too late?" he asked. "What if that was the last time that I will ever hear her voice?" Patrick said.

Anna sighed. "It's not, Patrick. I promise you."

He then looked at the picture of him and Robin on the floor broken into pieces.

That is what he was. He was broken without her.

666

Mac knocked on the door. She opened the door. "What are you doing here, Mac?" a voice said.

He walked into the house that he had been many time before. " Robin called Patrick, but before she could say anything, she screamed. Patrick was a wreak. He tried to hide it, but I knew that he was hurting."

" Did you tell him that you got the same call earlier today?"

" Tell him what? That my own niece called me expecting me to save her, but there was nothing I could.

How do I tell Patrick that if only I tried harder that night to find her, maybe she wouldn't in this situation. I made one mistake that problaby is the reason that the man got away. Patrick doesn't realize that I got close to save her that night."

She looked at Mac. " You did the everything you could do, you are an amazing cop and uncle."

She put her arms around Mac. " Are you going to come in?" she asked.

He leaned over and kissed her. " I need you, Alexis."

She put her arms around him. " I know you do."

66666

Elizabeth and Lucky were sitting in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth stood up and opened the door and Patrick was standing in front of it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to take Georgia home," Patrick responded.

Elizabeth stared at Patrick. "You need to take time for yourself."

"I know you both wanted to help me, but I need Georgia with me. I need to know that she is safe."

"She's sleeping," Elizabeth responded. Pa

trick nodded. " I'll try and not wake her up. "

Elizabeth sighed. "I'll go and get her for you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Lucky turned to Patrick. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just want to be with my daughter. She's…."

Lucky sighed as he looked at Patrick. "She is the only thing that you have left of Robin. I know how much you love your daughter, but just working and taking care of your daughter isn't going to help either of you. Just let her stay here tonight with us. If you want, you can stay here with her, but I really think you need some rest."

"I don't really care what anybody thinks. I'm taking Georgia home with me. Don't make me fight you because I will."

Elizabeth comes down the stairs with Georgia in her arms. Patrick walked over to Elizabeth and looked at Georgia, who looked so much like her mother right at that moment.

"No…" Robin screamed.

Elizabeth stared at Patrick. " I think Georgia has a dirty diaper, I'll change that for you," she said, as she walked back upstairs.

"Something happened tonight, didn't it?" Lucky asked as he stared at Patrick.

"Nothing happened, Lucky. I just heard from Robin and I pretty much got her killed tonight because she phoned me, but beside that nothing happened."

"You're not going home tonight, Patrick. You're staying here with us."

"I'm not staying here with you. We're not friends."

Lucky stared at Patrick. " Just let people help you."

" Yes, let us help you, "Elizabeth said, who has just come down the stairs.

Patrick grabbed a hold of Georgia. "Hey sweetie," he said, as he kissed her. " Daddy's here,"

He then looked at the both of them. "Thank you" and then he left the house.

66666666

Elsewhere,

He couldn't believe that she tried not once, but twice to call that boyfriend of hers. He couldn't believe that she thought that she was actually could be saved.

But he knew that she would know that she can never do that ever again. He stared at her, she was sleeping now

" Patrick…." Robin was saying over and over again.

_Who is this Patrick? How important are you to him?_ The man thought to him as he sat down on the cot.

He touched her face. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was going to get him what he wanted.

Revenge.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Her

PG or Pg 13 for violence

Chapter 3

_Two months ago_

Robin was walking towards her car with Georgia _in her arms when she felt a hand across her waist._

She turned around. "Patrick…"

She realizes that it wasn't Patrick. "Who are you?"

"You are going to do exactly what I say or your daughter is going to die."

Robin would do whatever it took to protect Georgia _even if it might something happening to her._

"You are going to take your daughter to the daycare at your work, tell me them a reason why you're there. I don't care. I don't want to hurt your daughter. I just want you."

"Who are you and how did you know anything about me?" Robin responded.

"I've been following you for many months now; I know everything about you, now do what I say,"

88888

Present Day,

A few days later,

Patrick looked at Georgia who wouldn't stop screaming.

He was trying everything to get her go asleep. "Just go to bed, sweetie. Please," Patrick pleaded as he took Georgia out of the crib.

He then walked over to the picture of Robin and him. Then suddenly she stopped crying.

"That right, this is your mommy, Georgia. She loves you. Iif she could be here right now, she would be."

Georgia then started to fall asleep and Patrick placed her back into the crib.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweetie,"

He then closed the door behind him and walked out of the nursery.

He walked into the living room and looked at all the work he needed to catch up on, but he couldn't because all he could think of was Robin screaming. It just keeps on going through his head. He would never forgive himself if Robin dies because of him.

His Robin. He never thought that he would ever fall for someone like he fell for Robin. He never thought that he would want to spend the rest of his life with just one person and now he might never be able to do that. Why did he have to waste so much time being with Leyla when Robin was the one that he loves and will always love?

He grabbed some of his work and started to work on it, he needed to get Robin off his mind, but he just couldn't.

&&&

Mac was sitting his office when there was a knock at the door. " Agent Taggert, how many I help you?"

Marcus Taggert closed the door behind him. "Mac, you don't have to be so formal with me. You did used to be my boss."

Mac nodded. I know. So is there any news?" he asked.

Taggert grabbed a chair. "Not yet. I have a few leads that I want to work on. I need you to tell me if you have heard from the kidnapper or anything."

Mac walked over to the window. "Taggert… I…"

"It doesn't matter what it is, anything could help us bring her home."

Mac turned around and stared at Taggert. " She phoned me nearly a week ago, it was very quiet, all I heard was Mac and then it went dead. Patrick got the exact same call too. "

Taggert nodded.

"Thank you, Mac. We will find Robin, I promise you," Taggert said, as he walked out of Mac's office.

Mac sighed, he was losing hope that was true.

888888

Meanwhile,

He looked at her all bruised and hurt. He didn't want to hurt her, he really didn't, but she was being bad

"I….. " Robin said, as she slowly started to wake up. He stared at her, as she was waking up. "Don't you ever do that to me again? You are not to phone anybody ever again. I gave you that phone because I thought I could trust you. I thought we had an understanding, but I guess we didn't, "he said.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked.

"Revenge," he said, with this evil grin on his face. "I've being planning this for a very long time, Robin. Something really important to me got taken away from me because of you."

He handed a picture to Robin. "She was very important to me, she was my sister….." but before he could say anymore, he stopped himself. "I'm not telling you this…"

There was a knock at the door. "Doctor Rose, I was just seeing how my patient was doing,"

Robin then realized that he moved her and now she was stuck in a hospital . The doctor stared at Robin. "How are we doing today?"

"She's not doing so well. She was hitting herself again, that is why I'm about to restraint her for her safety" The doctor nodded. " Good for you,"

" No," Robin screamed.

The other doctor held her down. " We are just trying to help you."

The man then put restraints on Robin. "This is for your own good. You need to remember why you are here. I'll be by to see you later. "

Robin didn't say anything.

The man and the doctor then walked out of the room.

The man closed the door behind him and looked at the doctor. " Dr. Rose I hope you can understand why I want nobody else on this case, she was an old medical friend of mine and I want to make sure that nobody knows that she is here,"

Dr. Rose nodded. "Your secret is safe with me,"

The doctor said, as he walked away. T

he man looked through the window and saw Robin lying on the bed. Revenge was coming. He was finally was going to get everything he wanted.

888  
Alexis walked into Mac's office and saw that he was still working. "Do you ever go home?' she asked.

He looked up and saw Alexis.

"I can't… I need to find her," Mac responded, as he stood up and walked over to Alexis and hugged her. She stared at him with this sadness in her eyes, she was falling for this man and she hates seeing him like this.

"Let me help you. What kind of clue have you got yet?"

"That's the trouble; I don't know what the clues are. The FBI is taking over now. I could have saved her, Alexis. I could have, but I didn't…."

Alexis wrapped her arms around him. "You did everything that you could, it's not your fault that he changed cars and you were chasing someone else. It's not your fault, Mac."

"It doesn't matter, Alexis. I still should have been a better cop and been able to save her that night, I should have," but before he could say anymore, Alexis stopped him and kissed him.

"You saved my life and now I'm going to save yours. I love you, Mac Scorpio; I'm not going to let you blame yourself for this. I know that Robin wouldn't want to do this,. Now let's get you home."

"Alexis,"

"Mac, you have see me in court, do you really want to see me fight about this because I will win. I always do." Mac grabbed his jacket. "You're right. Alexis Davis, you win this time."

"I always win," she said, as they headed out of Mac's office.

888888

Matt Hunter was walking in the park when he heard this sound, it didn't know what it was at first, but then it realize it was actually someone's voice. He then realize it was coming from the bushes. As it got closer, he realize who it was.

"Oh my god…," he yelled.

He dialed a number.

" 911, how many I help you?" the voice said on the phone.

" I have a man who is badly beaten, possibly head injury." Matt then told them where he was and then hung up the phone. Matt walked over to the bushes and kneeled down. " Patrick, help is on their way. "


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Her

Chapter 4

Matt stood up by Patrick's side as the paramedics were working on him. As they got him into the ambulance, the paramedic turned to Matt. "Are you family?"

Matt nodded. " Yes, I'm his brother."

It has been nearly six months since he found out that Patrick Drake was his brother. Matt Hunter never know who his father was, all he knew was from the letters that he found that his mom wrote to someone name Noah, but never sent them. He found them when he was helping his mom moved. He asked her who this Noah was, but she wouldn't say. He had no idea that his father was Noah Drake. Matt only found out after the fire at the clinic and Noah Drake decided it was time to tell Matt that he was his father.

Matt did what he always do, he run away from his problem, if it wasn't for Maxie Jones finding him and telling him was what was happening with his brother, he wouldn't be here right now.

"Do you want to ride with us?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes, "Matt said, as he got into the ambulance.

8888  
He stood outside watching her trying hard to escape. What she didn't realize was that she was never going to escape.

His sister was died because of Robin and now he was going to kill her, but not yet. As he opened the door, Robin stopped what she was doing.

"How's the patient today?"

She looked up at him and he grinned at her. "Trying to escape, Robin, now that is not such a good idea," he said, as he untied the restraints.

I think you need to see something," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her and walked her out of the room.

She kicked and screaming as loud as she could, yelling for someone to listen to her, but nobody would listen to her because in this hospital nobody believe anything that she has to say. They all think that she is crazy.

They approached the room and put her down and opened the door. He pushed her into the room. It was a room with many computers.

"This is our security room, but I think you are going to very interested in what I have to show you," he said, as he turned on the computers.

Robin was shocked at what she saw, it was Patrick being wheeled into the hospital, Maxie, Mac and Elizabeth. It was everybody that she cared about.

A single tear fall down her cheek. There was a pit in her stomach when she saw that Patrick was hurt because of her. This was not how it was suppose to be. She was suppose to be home with her family. She was suppose to be enjoying motherhood not being trapped like this.

"What did you do to Patrick?" she yelled with this anger in her voice.

He looked at Robin. " Is Patrick someone special to you?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course not. He's just someone that I know,"

He hit Robin across the face. " Don't you touch lie to me, I know that Patrick is the father of your baby girl."

Georgia.

Her miracle.

She couldn't stop looking at the picture of her daughter. She was growing up so fast and she wasn't seeing any of that. A tear fall down her cheeks

" You miss your daughter, I see. Don't worry, I would never hurt a kid. She's safe."

" Do you miss Patrick? Do you feel horrible that Patrick is hurt. Are you in pain thinking that the man that you love is suffering. How does it make you feel knowing that someone you care about is suffering because of you?"

Robin sighed. She needed to stay calm.

"Yes, Patrick, is the father, but that is all he is to me. Hurting him is not going to mean anything to me. I don't love him. He's nothing.

"Robin, I know what you are doing. You are lying to me, just like you did all those years ago,"

Robin was shocked at what he just said. So this person knew her. Not just because he was following her.

"How do you know me? What do you mean?"

He grabbed something off the table and hit her across the head making her fall onto the floor.

" You asked me too many questions, sweetie," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her and headed out of the room.

88888

Elizabeth was sitting outside eating her lunch when she saw the paramedic wheeling Patrick in. "What happened?" she asked with this scared look on her face.

She stood up and run towards him.

Matt who was right behind the paramedic turned to Elizabeth. "I found him in the park badly beaten up."

Elizabeth was shocked to see Patrick's half brother back in town.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He just looked at Elizabeth. "He has been in and out of conscious when we were in the ambulance. He kept on asking for Robin.

"Who would do this to him?" Elizabeth asked.

"The same person that kidnapped Robin," Matt said with a sigh, as he walked into the hospital. Elizabeth followed after him. She could hear him yelling at the doctor.

"Matt, you don't work here anymore and you are Patrick's brother. You need to let them work on him," Elizabeth responded.

"He's just my half- brother, we didn't grow up together,"

Elizabeth could tell by the look on his face that Matt might not want to care, but he does.

"I'll go and see what I can find out," Elizabeth said, as she walked into the room.

Matt just stood outside the hospital watching them work on Patrick. He didn't want to care; he wanted to care anything about him. But a part of him was happy that he finally had a big brother, he couldn't lose him now. He couldn't.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said.

Matt turned around and saw Maxie standing in front of him. "I did what you said and I returned to town. Or you happy now?"

Maxie sighed as she realized that it was Patrick in the room. "Is that Patrick in the room?"

Matt nodded.

Maxie sighed, as she looked at Matt. "You were suppose to come back and help your brother and now he's in danger. "

"I didn't do this," Matt yelled. "We know the only reason that you wanted me back in town was because you missed me."

"Not everything is about you, Matt. My whole family is a mess, Mac blames him for this. Patrick is a mess. My cousin could be dead just like my sister. Just like everybody in my family. This is not about you, Matt Hunter. That person in there needs you right now. Maybe you had a rough life, but at least you can go and make up with your brother. I'm never going to be able to do that." Maxie yelled, as he run away from Matt.

Matt was shocked at what he just heard. He thought that Maxie was a spoiled brat, but maybe she wasn't.

The doctor walked out of the room. "Are you family?"

"I am," Matt responded. "How's he doing?"

"He has some broken ribs and a head trauma, but we won't know how bad that is until we do a MRI." The doctor said.

Matt nodded. " Do whatever you have to save him,"

88888

Later,

"I need to leave," Patrick responded, as he slowly started to wake up.

"You're not going anywhere, they want to you to stay in the hospital for a few days." Patrick was shocked to see his half- brother standing there, but he didn't had any time to worry about that. He needed to be with his daughter.

"I need to be with Georgia,"

"No, you don't. Everything is fine. She is with Mac right now. "

"_Hello Patrick. Your wonderful girlfriend is such a pleasure to be with. She is going to suffer just like my sister did,"_

Matt looked at the look on Patrick's face. "Is everything ok, Patrick?"

"I need to talk to Mac now. It is urgent, it's about Robin." Matt nodded. "I'll call him as soon as I can,"

"No I need to talk to him now or I'll leave this hospital right now," Patrick yelled. His whole body ached, but he didn't care right now. He was going to find Robin and bring his family back together. He had to. He was lost without her.

88888

Mac couldn't believe what he saw, Patrick was lying in the bed hurt, all because Mac didn't do his job and stopped Robin's kidnapper.

"You said that you want to see me,"

Patrick then explained everything to Mac. "So you think that this is something to do with Robin's work."

"I don't know, Mac, but it's a start. It is the only evidence that I have." Patrick responded.

Mac nodded. "Did you see the person that did this to you?"

Patrick shakes his head. "He had a mask on all the time. He kept on talking about her suffering."

Mac sighed. "Damn it."

Patrick stared at Mac. "She's alive, I know that for sure. He is making more mistakes than ever. Why would he try to hurt me? He has what he wants."

"Unless this is his way of making Robin suffer." Mac responded.

Patrick sighed as he thought about Robin hurting. It made me feel sick to know that she was in danger and there was nothing he could.

He just wanted her home with him. He wanted his life to go back to normal. He wanted to fight with her about stupid things like a couch. He just wanted his life back.

"I'm sure Monica will get you all Robin's files." Patrick responded.

Mac stared at Patrick and could see a tiny bit of hope in his eyes, a part of him wanted to tell him not to have any hope that there is no chance that Robin is coming home, but the other part of him wanted to believe that everything was going to be ok.

88888

Later that evening,

"You wanted to see me, Mac," Lucky responded.

"Close the door behind you," Mac responded.

Lucky nodded as he stared at his boss, who had this serious look on his face.

"I need you to go undercover. There is a case that we have been working on for the a while. We finally got a break in it."

"I can't leave." Lucky responded. "You just said that Patrick remembered something from his attack that could help us find Robin,"

Mac sighed. "I wish that every cop here could be out looking for Robin, but they can't. I'm your boss and I'm telling you that I need you to do this. We have been investigating a number of deaths and disappearances lately at this mental hospital about 3 hours away from here. I need you to go undercover there."

88888

Robin slowly started to wake up. _Where was she?_ She thought to herself. She tried to move her hands, but she couldn't. She then looked down and saw that she was in a straightjacket.

She then heard footsteps coming and then a man opened the door. "Who are you?" she asked.

He stared at her. "Robin, don't you remember me?"

"I don't remember you. Where am I? Where's Patrick. Where's my daughter?" she yelled.

"I'm your doctor. Your family is gone. That is why you are here. You couldn't deal with it," the man said, as he stared at Robin. He could make her suffer without even laying a finger on her.

"What do you mean?"

"You are in a mental hospital because you had a breakdown."

To be continued!!


End file.
